Along with the development of display technologies, a flexible display and a transparent display are being developed. A flexible display refers to a display device that may be bent.
A flexible display is provided with flexibility to be folded and unfolded by replacing a glass substrate surrounding liquid crystals in an LCD and an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) in the prior art with a plastic film Since a flexible display employs a plastic substrate instead of a common glass substrate, a low-temperature manufacturing process is used instead of a conventional manufacturing process in order to prevent damage to a substrate.
A flexible display is not only thin and lightweight, but also highly resistant to shock. Furthermore, a flexible display may be bent or curved and may be manufactured to have various forms. In particular, a flexible display may be applied to industrial fields to which a conventional glass substrate-based display may be limitedly applied or may not be applied.
For example, a flexible display may be applied to a new portable IT product, such as an e-book that may replace paper publications like magazines, textbooks, books, and comics, a micro PC that may be carried, folded, or rolled, a smart card capable of real-time information checking, etc. Furthermore, since a flexible display employs a flexible plastic substrate, a flexible display may be applied to wearable fashion clothing and medical diagnostics.